chroniclesofmerlinfandomcom-20200222-history
Intermediate Guide - Section 1
Gears and Battles The Importance of Gear One of the most important things you can do is pay attention to your gear, level it up, and place it on the correct Heroes. To save time and space we have created an Equipment Guide which can be found here The Importance of Campaigns and Legion Battles The campaign section lets you progress in the game. As you know by now you will not be able to move to other Cities without first completing Campaigns. During these levels gear and Battle points will become increasingly important. This means that aside from the normal bosses, you should take advantage of the Legions (the big round armies at the end of the map). Only during Elite army resets can you do these, and there are only a limited number of battles for each server. You can form a team or wait for someone to form one. A great way of finding more players is letting them know you have formed a team in chat by saying “SFL Up” (Sherwood Forest Legion). These Battles drop more Battle Points and very nice gear. Get Your 4th Hero Remember to get your 4th Hero at level 25. You will also need a level 5 formation. What is good about being Level 35 and Below This level range has some great advantages. The first is you do not lose Banners for battles that you lose. The second is you can gain a good amount of Battle Points here. Remember the lower level you are when you beat an enemy, the more Battle Points you gain. Heroes Decide on Formations First you need to have plans such as are you going to use Siege, Spell, or Gambit? Once you have figured that out you will need to pick Supporting Heroes that can best help, whether it is a Moral Booster or a Healer. Once those have been done then you need to pick a formation, I would recommend looking at Battle Reports to see which best suits your choices. Decide which type of Attack Once you have decided on the which types of Heroes you want, if one of them is a Gambit user then you need to decide which type of Gambit, whether it be defensive, demoralizing, ones that hit whole columns, or ones that hit whole rows. Take a look at the list of heroes to find out which ones you think are best. Placement of Heroes in Formation By knowing where to place your heroes you will be able to maximize their Attacks and limit their losses. Also understand who goes first is very important. Winning A Battle The Chronicles of Merlin is an RPG (Role Playing Game) with RTS (Real-Time Strategy) aspects built in. Therefore there is not one correct answer for which Hero is most powerful. Instead it is a combination of things that will result in the success of Battle. The following are some tips to succeed in Battle. Stalemate Befor knowing how to win a battle, it is important to finish each battle (PVP or PVE) as soon as possible, since when your battles struck the 20th round, it will be declared as draw (Stalemate). During Stalemate declaration, there are two different considerations: *In PVP, side with most casualties will be considered as the loser. *In PVE, whatever the casualties stats, the Attacker always lose. Know which type of attack your Hero uses. There are 3 types of attacks: Normal, Gambit, and Spell. Siege units only have Normal attacks, Gambit users have Normal attacks and Gambit and Spell Casters only have Spells. It is also important to note some Gambit users are Defensive and instead of having an attack their Gambit will consist of debuffs for Enemies or Protection for themselves. Know the differences in the Attacks. Normal attack is very consistent but it has low damage and can be blocked or dodged. Gambit is very powerful but it can take time to build up Morale and it can be dodged. Spells cannot be blocked or dodge but success rate is not always very high. Know how to use Support Heroes. There are three types of Support Heroes: Flag Bearers, Priests, and Healers. Flag Bearers increase all Gambit users Morale by a set amount, Priests fill a random Gambit users Morale full, and Healers….well they heal or add a certain amount of units that you have lost. Know how to Gear your Heroes. If you are using a Gambit user that has a Gambit Attack, then a Horse is most important as they increase your Gambit attack. If you are using a Siege unit then you will not need a horse, and will rely on your weapon. For Spell Casters your Enchanted Item is most important as it add Spell Attack, they will not need Horses or Weapons. Your support roles will not need any sort of offensive weapon. As for the other pieces of armor you might want to look at your formation see who is in a Defensive role or is on the front lines, but you will need to take all Heroes into consideration as they all can be hit. Learn to read Battle Reports or Strategy's. This is VITAL no matter what level you are. This will help you understand which Formations counter which Formations, and which Heroes are best used against which formations or other Heroes. Learn Formations and how to counter other Formations. Learn how formations work, who goes first and what special bonus’s they offer. Learn where to place your Support Heroes so they offer the most benefit to your other units. Also make note of the enemy and who goes first on their side, where their main attackers are, and how to get rid of the most important first. Max out your Research. Do not forget to max out all of your research as they offer hefty bonuses. Almost all of them are important but if they do not pertain to your Hero you can leave it out. For example if you do not have any Spell Casters, you do not have to level up Alchemy. Increase your Hero's Attributes. Pay attention and Increase your Hero’s Attributes with Enlighten. These are Bravery(Normal Attack and Defense against Normal Attacks), Tactics（Gambit Attack and Defense against Gambit Attacks）, and Magic(Spell Attack and Defense against Spell Attack). By using Enlighten you will randomly increase these Attributes, Gambit users will focus on Tactics, Spell Casters on Magic and Siege on Bravery. With the right combination you can beat anyone even enemy’s a lot higher level than you. Just look at the following Battle Report: http://s1.cm.koramgame.com//?act=Index.report&hash=S257279fc44d8752ca45eb89964381fee9c4e1934 Guide Source: *http://forum.koramgame.com/thread-38374-1-1.html *http://forum.koramgame.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=38347&extra=page=1 Category:Help Category:Guides